The Sleepless Night
by MelBelle2
Summary: Brennan finds herself not being able to fall asleep from a sudden small figure that keeps showing up in her apartment... and decides there is only one person she can call. One shot story. Enjoy and Review.


_Ok this is just a one shot B/B fic. As cool as the case was in my mind, not sure if I'll actually write a story on it. Not proud how my last Bones case story went down; but still. I was reading allot of Bones fics, and it was night, and I was in the mood for a little comfort and jump. lol So I thought of this one chapter story. So no.. I don't think there'll be a sequel. Um.. I don't own the characters, and I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

The sky was clear. The dark midnight blue shown as the stars twinkled in the sky. It was a calm night, and the breeze was warm, as it blew gently across her face. She and Booth had just finished a case earlier that day, and she was content over the out come. The murderer was in jail, and the victims now can rest. She sat their outside; on her porch, just listening to the sounds of the city. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air, she can smell the rain that is to come. She knew there'd be a storm that night, and the warm relaxing breeze was all she wanted for the time being. Her eyes burst open from the sound of thunder roaring miles and miles away. She knew the storm was now coming, and it was about time she would be heading off to bed.

Brennan really didn't want to leave the calming night breeze, but she knew it wouldn't be like that for long, and she did need to get to bed; it was just hard for her. The case that was solved today; even though she was happy over the outcome, it still shook her up a bit. Two rotting bodies were found inside a basement of an abandoned house, it's not her area for those types of cases, more Cam's. But Booth dragged her along, saying that she was needed, saying that they had found something. And that they did. 

It seems that the basement was nothing but a graveyard. Nothing but bodies, were buried under the wooden floors down below. It sickened Booth, especially when Brennan mentioned a few 8-13 year olds were buried; a few who were still alive. The old ropes that were tied around the certain bodies' wrists were a clear sign of victims being buried alive. She wouldn't be sure until she got the Bones to the lab, but she pretty much had it figured. As the day continued on, they hunted the killer down; he was on his way in killing another victim. A woman this time, mid thirties, she was searching for her child, whom she had lost at the park. Booth found the child, and he and Brennan arrested the killer. You'd think that'd be a great way to end the day, and in fact it was fine with Brennan. But the part she is more shaken up on is, not what the killer threatened, but what the infant said, "He's telling the truth. He's got eyes on you, watching every move you make." 

His small voice was still echoing through her mind. She knew he had to be shaken up, he was after all taken by the man for bait. But still, the killer is in prison, which means nothing can happen. Course Epps found a way out, and that was not a moment in life she'd like to re-live.

* * *

"_No Please!" Brennan shouted as she looked up at a man standing above her, throwing dirt on top. Her wrists and ankles were tied, and she was lying inside a dirt hole, the man grinning widely as he began to bury her, in her grave. "Please! Please!" A pile of dirt was thrown to her face; as blackness and lack of oxygen was left._

Brennan jumped up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily, her body sweating all over; her heart was racing, as she looked towards the clock to see what time it was. 3:13 am. She curled up against her head board; her arms wrapped around her knees as she looked down frightened. Brennan began to rock back and forth as she listened to the pouring rain outside. It helped calm her, but the sudden thunder bolts echoing, it was hard to keep her heart at a normal pace. She has never been so scared before; never. Well not so much she wishes she wasn't alone in the apartment. She looked up and gazed around her room at the darkness; another bolt of lighting hits, and light beams, inside the room. Her eyes suddenly shut tightly after seeing a figure of a small boy at the end of her bed, dirt all over his pale body and his wrists tied, he looked as if he were pleading for help. But she continued shutting her eyes tightly as she heard her heart race faster. 

"He's not there, he's not there, he's not there." She kept repeating to herself. She wanted to open her eyes once more to see the child gone, but was too frightened, so she reached out towards her lamp, hoping so much she wouldn't touch anything other than the lamp. Brennan quickly pulled the string and opened her eyes to find her room lit and the figure gone. She sighed in relief. Her heart began to slow down once again as she felt safe with her light being on. But that all changed when a sudden lightning bolt shot again and light filled the room outside her bedroom door, she saw the child once again; standing in the middle of the room, pleading with his eyes. Without hesitation she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed; her eyes still tightly closed. The wait was unbearable, but she eased when a certain friendly, tired voice echoed through the phone. 

"Booth?" Brennan muffled. Her eyes were still shut, and her voice was trembling.

"Bones? What's wrong?" Booth asked hearing the scared change in Brennan's voice. Bones remained silence for a moment, just hearing his voice was calming her down, that's all she wanted. She began to feel badly for calling him at such an hour. She wasn't sure what came over her. "Bones?" He asked again, now more worried at no reply coming from her. 

"It's ok Booth, I'm sorry I… I just.. I forgot to tell you that…" She was stumbling on her words trying her best to come up with an excuse for calling him at such an hour, but her voice tensed up again when light lit the outside room once more revealing the young boy standing closer to her door. "Booth! I need you to come over _now,_ please!" She quickly shut her eyes again; she was so frightened over what she was seeing that she didn't realize how quick she spoke to Booth, not to mention what she asked.

"I'm on my way." He said without hesitation. He could tell something was wrong, she sounded frightened, and calling at this hour-- something had to be. So Booth quickly put his clothes on and rushed out heading to Brennan's.

* * *

Again Brennan was rocking back and forth with her head now tucked between her arms. The child's voice again was echoing through her mind, she couldn't escape the words-- and each time she was brave enough to look up; that pleading young victim was still there, watching her. She kept the light on; she knew the figure would be closer to her if she shut it off. She wished so much that she was brave enough to go out and turn on all the lights, being able to see every corner of every room, making sure that that pleading young boy is no where to be seen. Brennan slightly jumped when she heard knocking at her front door. 

"Booth!" Brennan whispered. _He doesn't have a key, and the door's locked, how's he going to get in?_ She thought to herself. She knew she had to get over to the door and let him in. The knocking came once again. She breathed in and pulled herself slowly out of bed. She held her breathe as she walked over, her eyes focusing only on the door. She tried her best to ignore the pleading pale child at the corner of her eye when light beamed in the room once again; and she quickly paced herself towards the door. She unlocked it and opened the door quickly. 

"Bones!" Booth said in slight shock. She didn't even realize that she wrapped her arms around Booth, with her head buried in his chest. He could feel her trembling. "Bones? You ok?" He asked closing the door from behind, while she was still holding on, her eyes shut tightly. Brennan still wouldn't answer, how could she nothing made sense anymore to her now. The only logical explanation would be she's getting sick, or her minds playing tricks on her from how stressed she is. "Bones calm down, it's ok." Booth was extremely worried about his friend; she's never acted like this before. He slowly began to rub her back gently, trying his best to comfort her. 

"I'm tired." She finally brought herself to say. Booth looked down at her still worried, then back at her room, seeing her lamp was on.

"Ok then, let's get you back to bed." He tried to look at her, but she kept her face buried still in his chest; eyes shut. "Come on Bones." He couldn't get her off of him, so he began to walk slowly towards her room, with her still clinging onto him. They finally made it to the room and she finally pulled her head away from him and opened her eyes. 

"Booth, I'm sorry." Brennan quietly said, as she crawled back into bed.

"Hey, it's ok." he replied as he pulled the covers over her. "Stormy night, and after a case like what we hadyesterday, I don't blame you for being a little shook up."

"But I… I don't get…"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'll stay over tonight alright? I'll be on the couch." He gave her his calm caring smile and headed off to the back room. 

She could hear him getting situated on the couch and she suddenly felt safe. She was about to fall asleep when another crack of thunder hit and the light went off. She tried to pull the string several times but couldn't. She knew if she began to freak out once again, he'd be there; standing with his pleading eyes. Brennan sat up again, keeping her eyes focused on the bed. A moment of silence came until another bolt of lightning struck and she jumped out of her bed after seeing a shadow at the corner of her eye. Brennan walked out into the back room; looking a bit disgusted and worried. _This is silly. I'm acting silly, I'm an adult. There's no such thing as ghosts and nothing's going to happen to me. Then why am I acting like a child?_ She asked herself. She finally brought her way over to the couch and sat at the end. As uncomfortable as it was, she still felt safe just sitting next to him. She was slowly closing her eyes, when she was startled over the sudden jump.

"Geez." Booth said after a slight snort. 

"Sorry, were you asleep already?" Brennan asked.

"Well I am tired Bones; so it's easy for me to conk out right now." He slowly pulled himself to sit up next to her. "You must have had one hell of a nightmare." He said with a slight smile on his face, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I dreamt I was being buried alive." Booth looked over at Brennan. "That case was… too much for me. I felt for those people Booth-- the thought of what they went through, how scared and frightened they must've been."

"It's ok." Booth said.

"I'm just tired; and I can't sleep… I just want to sleep." 

"Hey come on." He said pulling her towards him. "You're not going to get any sleep sitting up like that." The two laid back on the couch; Brennan laying her head on Booth's chest as the two closed their eyes. The storm was finally settling down; and Brennan was finally getting what she wanted-- sleep. 

The End

* * *

_I told you it was going to be only one chapter. lol ok so what did you think? Reviews-- I love, who doesn't. _

_Anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
